naruto_bleach_fairy_tail_and_fullmetal_alchemistfandomcom-20200214-history
Mard Tartaros
Mard Tartaros 'is a Demon from the bottomless pits of Tartarus in the world of ''Fairy Tail ''and the leader of the Hell Legion. He was known as the "'King of the Underworld" and is the most powerful demon that planned to turn the mortal world into total darkness. Physical Appearance Mard is tall, lean yet fairy muscular, and has the appearance of a young man whose age is mid-twenties with a slightly pale skin tone. His black hair is long and wavy, reaching his shoulders even whilst the majority is tied up in a very large ponytail. Additionally, his messy bangs all but obscure his dark crimson, slanted eyes. For clothing, Mard's dons a long, black jacket trimmed with a light-red flame pattern; the lapels are a matching lighter color as well. The cuffs of his jacket are rolled up, revealing a light-colored inside, which contrasts the black outside of his jacket, and have a black line cutting through the edge of the fabric. The jacket itself is tattered and splits into four torn fabric segments at the tail. Beneath the jacket, Mard wears a frilly black v-necked shirt, lined in a lighter color, that closes down the middle and is adorned with a buckle just below his clavicle; just below this is a piece of fabric that Mard keeps over this shirt but under his jacket, that circles the majority of the lower half of his torso. The rest of his attire is simple, consisting of light-grey pants that lay lazily over the top of rather plain black boots and have, on each leg, a seam running down the middle, as well as two pairs of buckles that form an X on the thigh and lower calf. However, the buckles on each thigh later disappear, leaving only the ones on each calf. Like all Demons, Mard is capable of entering his true, more powerful Tartarus Mode transformation. Personality Mard is a cool, aloof, soft-spoken, collected, yet arrogant, homicidal and ruthless man, who plays himself off as being extremely intelligent; he quite regularly refers to himself in the third person. He also possesses a macabre sense of humor when mocking his opponents in battle. Early History Synopsis Abilities Hellfire Magic: Mard's signature magic that generates, manipulates and controls the mystical properties of Fire Magic, or "hellfire" at will. This level of magic is what makes him known as "The Hellfire Emperor" due to the usage of his hellfire powers. *'Hellfire Blast': Darkness Magic: Aside from his signature Hellfire Magic, Mard shows extreme proficieny with Darkness Magic, which also explains his title as "King of the Underworld". * Telepathy: Sensory Perception: Keen Intellect: Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Mard is very skilled in unarmed combat and has shown a masterful level in this skill. Immense Strength: Despite his lean and young appearance, Mard is in fact an immensely strong individual, able to throw objects bigger than his size and throw giant beings with a single hand without effort. Immense Durability: Immense Reflexes: Enhanced Speed: Tremendous Magic Power: Tartarus Transformation Tartarus Mode: *'Power Augmentation': ** *'Flight': Equipment Relationships Theme Songs Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Demon Category:Tartarus Inhabitants Category:Hell Legion Category:Fairy Tail Series Characters Category:Advanced Captain-class Fighters Category:Most Powerful Characters Category:Major Characters